Miłośś Eyelessa Jack'a cz.1
Szedł dróżką przez gęsty las zmieszany chłopak, którego znacie pod nazwą Eyeless Jack. Zaczął padać deszcz Jack szedł szybszym tempem omijająć krzki i gałezie , który były na jego drodze, by znaleść schronienie. Po paru minutach szukania znalazł stary domek z drewna pomiędzy duzmi świerkami. Ustał przed nim zastanawiając się czy go kiedyś nie widział, ale po chwili namysłu zdecydować się wejść. Podszedł do drzwi i dotknął zardzewiałych drzwi, delikatnie je popychając. Drzwi dość głośno zaskrzypiały, chłopak wszedł do środka rozejrzał się. Zamknął drzwi, by nikt do środka nie wszedł. Zauważył, że w środku jest stare łóżko, to więc chłopak usiadł na nim i pomyślał ile się rzeczy stało od tamtej chwili jak stracił oczy, slenderman chciał żeby dołączył do jego armii proxy, ale odmówił nie widział dlaczego chociaż nie miał nic do stracenia, miał przeczucie, że dołączenie to będzie zły pomysł). Jack zdjął czarne rękawice z rąk, kaptur z głowy i swoją granatową maskę na szafkę tym sposobem odkrywając swoją twarz nie miał oczu, a widział (slenderman przy propozycji dołączeni do proxy podarował mu wzrok, a jak mu odmówił nie zabrał mu czucie ciepła i jego skóra stała się siwa). Podszedł do okna wyciągnął swoje na deszcz nabrał wody w dłonie i przemył twarz z czarnej zaschniętej krwi. Spojrzał na dłonie i pytał siebie samego: -Dlaczego ja ? Dlaczego mnie to wszystko spotkało ? Podniósł głowę odszedł od okna równym krokiem położył się do łóżka i zasnął z przemęczenia. Następnego dnia gdy się obudził zobaczył, że to nie jest ta chatka, w której zasnął to miejsce wyglądało jak więzienie/sala tortur. Jak usiadł na łóżku nie mógł znaleźć swojej maski. -Musiała zostać w tym domku. - powiedział chłopak i westchnął. Podszedł do krat próbował się rozejrzeć, a nikogo nie było widać na korytarzu. Rozległy się kroki, które się do niego zbliżały. Jack odsunął się od krat i bacznym wzrokiem obserwował co się stanie. Szli właśnie Jeff the killer i Masky trzymali kogoś na ramionach, wrzucili ta osobę gdzie stał Jack i patrzył na nich. -O ! I nasza "Śpiąca Królewna" już nie śpi. Jak tam Jack to i co przyłączasz się do nas hmm ... - spytał się Jack'a z zaciekawieniem -Nie ma mowy Jeff ! - krzyknął do niego siadając na twardym łóżku, a tym wszystkim wsłuchiwał się Masky podpierając kamienną ścianę. Jeff uśmiechnął się do niego i powiedział mu szeptem: -Wiesz, że i tak zostaniesz proxym ? Hehe ! - zaczął się z Jack'a śmiać. Jack gwałtownie podszedł i złapał go za bluzę trzymając go przy kratach, a Jeff i tak się śmiał. -Nigdy nie zostane proxym zrozumiano ?! - warknął bezoki chłopak do nich. Puszczając bluzę Jeff'a, sam się złapał za włosy odwracając się od nich szedł nierównym krokiem przód i w tył. Czarnowłosy chłopak (Jeff) zastukał w metalowe kraty Jack ustał nie mając zamiaru się oswracać do niego. -Jack masz oto twoja maska, wiesz lepiej w niej wyglądasz niż bez niej. - zaśmiał się szyderczo z chłopaka. -Jeff już idźmy za długo już tu jesteśmy Slender będzie wściekły jak nas zaraz nie zobaczy ! - powiedział do niego ze zdenerwowaniem. -Dobrze, dobrze już idę, pa pa Jackuś może zobaczymy się w innych okolicznościach. - powiedział i zaraz odszedł. Jack odwrócił się puszczając swoje włosy, wyjrzał zza krat widział jak Masky i Jeff idą w stronę nieoświetlonego korytarza. Upewniając się, że już poszli podniósł maskę przyglądając się jej, ale nie była inna to była ta sama co kład na szafkę obok łóżka. Założył ja na twarz. Chłopak był ciekawy kogo oni tu przytaszczyli, przyjrzał się i ustalił, że to dziewczyna. Leżał do niego tyłem, więc obrócił ją w swoją stronę. Gdy na nią spojrzał ustał jego oddech, zobaczył najpiękniejszą dziewczynę świata, jej twarz była śniada i delikatna jak świeże upieczone bułeczki, włosy były koloru ciemno brązowego, puszyste jak sierść kota. Jej oczy były zamknięte. Spała, on sam nie uwierzył kogo zobaczył. Poczuł pierwszy raz ciepło którego nie czuł od bardzo dawna ... cdn. To jest na razie koniec części 1 niedługo będzie część 2 tylko proszę być cierpliwym. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Autor:AssasinShadow2001 Kategoria:Zły fanfik